When Fire and Ice Collide
by lilblufairy1289
Summary: Lily and James HATE each other. How does James react when he starts getting fellings for Lily? How will she take it? CH5 UP!
1. The Ice Queen

"When Fire and Ice Collide"  
  
Summery:  
Lily is the ice queen  
James is the hell raiser  
James finds himself falling for her,  
but can he melt her cold heart for him?  
  
A/N:  
Hey, this is my first Lily/James fanfic!  
I hope you enjoy it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ch.1 "The Ice Queen"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily Evans looked into her bathroom mirror. She smiled quite satisfied with herself. Over the summer between her sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, she had grown into a beautiful woman; her hair fell gracefully just below her shoulders in heavy locks of wavy raving red. Her eyes full of excitement green color that changed if she was mad or sad from emerald green to a forest green. Her pale complexion darkened to a nice golden brown, and any girl would kill for a figure like Lily's. Her stomach was lean and tight from working out over the summer and became curved in all the right places.  
  
She walked over to her closet and started to pull clothes out for packing. She decided to bring several pairs of jeans, jean shorts, and some skirts that were about knee length. Lily sighed and threw all the shirts she could on her bed. She was happy to go back to school to be with her friends but she wanted to stay with her mother family as well. Every time she went to school, she would get homesick. However, she decided that this year would be different. She was not going to get homesick. She was going to grow up, after all, after school ended; Lily wanted to have a successful job . . . away from the house.  
  
She tore herself away from her thoughts, walked over to her desk, and opened a drawer with parchment, quills, and an old worn book with an L engraved into the front, her diary. She put the contents that were in her drawer into her trunk.  
  
Lily sat down on her bed and stared out the window. She watched the trees sway into the breeze and birds fly around into the sky.  
  
She felt good. About everything.  
  
"Lily darling! Are you finished packing?'' Lily heard her mother call up the stairs.  
  
Lily smiled and ran to her door and peered down the stairs.  
  
"Almost mum!" she called back.  
  
She ran back into her room and finished packing. She was getting more excited about going to school now. Her seventh year was going to be a blast, and Lily was going to make sure that nothing went wrong. Last year was okay, but in the middle of the year, she got really depressed and started slacking in her schoolwork. However, this year, this year was different. She could feel it. She was going to do a complete 180 turn around.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily wanted to get to the train station earlier than she usually did, just so that she could get a nice compartment for her and her three best friends. However, everyone else had the same idea and she had to choose between either the one next to the Marauders or the one by the engine where you could not even hear yourself think.  
  
"What the hell" she sighed to herself and walked into the one next to the Marauders. She sat be the window awaiting the arrival of her three best friends. She door slid open, however when Lily looked over and expected to see one of her friends, she saw her mortal enemy.  
  
"Hello Evans" James said coolly.  
  
"Potter" Lily said through her teeth "what do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to say hello" he sighed and sat across from Lily.  
  
"Well, you did, now please leave, before I turn you into a toad" she huffed and stared out the window.  
  
"Oh come on Evans" James sighed, I thought you would at least talk to me, seeing that we are both heads this year"  
  
"Go away Potter!" she yelled.  
  
"Whoa there ice queen" James snickered  
  
And with that, James left Lily staring out the window, utterly mad with rage and very shocked, why is he head boy? He does not deserve it, as I do. She thought  
  
"Lily!" she heard her best friend squeal in the doorframe. Lily looked over excitedly.  
  
There was a taller girl, standing at about 5'7" with long, flowing straight black hair. Her eyes were clear, ice blue and her skin was a little darker than Lily's complexion. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans that flared and a white halter-top that had a V-neck.  
  
"Nichole!" Lily squealed and embraced her friend in a tight quick hug.  
  
Nichole Valentine was Lily's all time best friend. She was entertaining, exciting, charming, and very sarcastic. Nichole was quite a guy magnet too. And several times Sirius was guilty for falling for her . . . again, and again. She was from France and you could defiantly tell from her heavy accent.  
  
"How waz your zsummer?" Nichole asked  
  
"Oh, it was okay I suppose" Lily smiled.  
  
"Zat iz good" Nichole smiled back. "Zo, I heard zat Jamez iz head boy," she said grinning  
  
"Yes" Lily grunted.  
  
"Well, it can't be zat bad"  
  
"What can't be that bad?" a girl asked in the doorway. She stood at about 5'5", had copper brown hair and stunning honey brown eyes. The girl had on a black knee length skirt with a slit up the side that stopped about mid thigh with a crisp white button up lace shirt.  
  
"Hey Sara!" Lily said excitedly and hugged her friend. Nichole did the same.  
  
Sara O'Connor was a new student from their fifth year. She was from America and had to move to England because of her father's job in the ministry. Sara was more of the rebel of the group. She was really outgoing, had a bit of an attitude, but on the other hand was a total sweetheart . . . to her friends.  
  
"Hey guys! So how were your summers? Mine was okay" Sara sighed  
  
"Okay" the two girls replied. Sara smiled and giggled to herself.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Lily smirked  
  
"Yea, what iz zis about?" Nichole laughed.  
  
"Well, over the summer, Reamus kept asking me out and asking me out. I was just tired of it; finally, I gave in and said yes. One thing led to another and I think I really like him now" Sara sighed.  
  
"You are going out with Reamus!" Lily cried "How! Why? When? Oh my gods this is so bizarre!"  
  
"Oh come on Lily! Shez just having zome fun, if she really likez this guy, zo be it" Nichole said calmly.  
  
Suddenly, a girl with platinum blonde hair and electric blue eyes stormed into the compartment, sat down violently, crossed her arms across her chest with a heavy sigh, and stared across from her at the blank wall.  
  
"What's wrong Ashlea?" Lily asked.  
  
Ashlea Green was the angel of the group, or so everyone thought. She could get away with just about anything with her big blue eyes. She always looked so innocent. However, really, Ashlea had a rep with the guys, if you know what I am saying. Let's just say that she justified the saying watch out for the quiet girls.  
  
"I hate Black!" she grunted through her teeth.  
  
"What'z wrong witz black? It'z a nice color . . . goez with everyzing really" Nichole trailed off  
  
"Not black! Black! As in Sirius Black" Ashlea sighed.  
  
"What he do this time?" Sara asked.  
  
"He" Ashlea began "He tried to feel me up!" she fumed.  
  
"He what!?" Sara yelled "Oh no! No he didn't! I'm going to go kick his ass!" she yelled and ran out the compartment to the one next door.  
  
"He tried to feel you up?" Nichole asked, looking a bit worried.  
  
"Yes, but believe me, I took care of him" Ashlea smiled "gave him the ol' one-two"  
  
Lily and Nichole burst out into laughter when they heard screaming next door. Sara was yelling as loud as she could and so was Sirius. It was very unclear what was being said, but all of a sudden, there was a loud thump against the wall, then silence.  
  
The three girls stopped laughing and stared at the wall. Lily looked at Nichole and Ashlea in horror. There was still no sound coming from the other side of the wall.  
  
The three ran out to the Marauders compartment and flew open the door.  
  
A/N: Dunn Dunn Dunn! What happens? What do the three horrified girls find on the other side of that compartment door? Muuaahhhhhahhhhaahhhh! **Evil Laugh** Find out in next chap. 


	2. The Hell Raiser

Ch.2 "The Hell Raiser"  
  
~*~*~disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
James Potter looked lazily into his bedroom. Even though he was more than satisfied with his outer appearance, he was all too tired to show off to himself. However, he did it anyway and flexed his upper arms, turning so he could see and then he flexed his rock hard abs. He looked over his appearance, feeling more awake . . . his uncontrollable jet-black hair never changed from his first year at Hogwarts, his hazel eyes seemed a bit clearer, but the most dramatic change over the summer between his sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts was his body. He was now about 6' and had worked out the whole summer for quiditch, and of course to impress the ladies.  
  
He walked to his closet and pulled out a white undershirt to go with his jeans, then pulled out the new black robe his mother had gotten him for a gift at the end of last year and put that on as well. James pulled out his new trunk that his father gave him a week ago and tossed it onto his bed, making it fly open, waiting for contents to be put in.  
  
He jerked off a few pairs of jeans, black pants, and some kaki pants off of the hangers and threw then inside the trunk, then some white and red button- up shirts, and a few regular t-shirts. Instantly the clothes folded within the trunk and laid themselves neatly.  
  
"Cool" James mumbled, watching the clothes fold and lay by themselves.  
  
He finished packing his things and brought his trunk to the edge of the stairs, then ran back into his room and searched inside his dresser drawers.  
  
"Where the bloody hell is it?" he yelled.  
  
He ran to his desk and searched through all the drawers, throwing things behind him, and randomly yelling incoherent things in his search. He flew under his bed and rummaged around, scooting things around and grumbling about something. James sighed heavily, came out from under his bed, and sat on his knees, staring at his bed. There it was, sitting on his bed, he had been looking for his blasted wand for all this time, and it was harmlessly sitting on his bed.  
  
"Damn you" he mumbled and grabbed his wand and shoved it in his robe pocket.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Padfoot!" James called down the narrow hall of the train to Sirius who was coming out of a compartment, buckling his belt, and zipping his fly.  
  
"Hey there Prongs" Sirius called back in a raspy voice.  
  
"Already?" James smirked "Honestly, the train hasn't even left" he grinned and looked at Sirius with a proud look on his face.  
  
"Yea . . ." Sirius replied and looked at the girl buttoning up her shirt, with big brown eyes coming out of the compartment with a silly grin, and her clothes disheveled from the previous events. "Ravenclaw" Sirius mouthed to James and nodded his head while giving a thumb up and smiling, making James roll his eyes. Sirius smacked her butt, making her giggle and give him a light peck on the cheek and hurry down the hall.  
  
"See you later . . . Anna" Sirius called to her.  
  
"Okay Sirius . . . and its Alana!" she called back and sneaked into a doorway.  
  
"So" James began "How was your summer?"  
  
"Great, you?" Sirius replied, buttoning the last button of his shirt.  
  
"It was alright" James sighed "probably not as eventful as yours though"  
  
"Ah, come on James, I'm sure you got at least a little action" Sirius eyed James who was grinning evilly.  
  
"Well, maybe just a little" he said innocently.  
  
"Alright" Sirius grinned "How many?"  
  
"One" James sighed and leaned back on the wall.  
  
"One?" Sirius asked "just one? That was your eventful summer. One girl?"  
  
"It was a summer fling" James sighed, giving Sirius the dumb-ass look.  
  
"Oh, okay then . . . I was starting to worry . . . so, who was it?"  
  
"Oh, she was amazing, I'm talking, almost every night Padfoot, I mean you have to try this girl, she is like, sex goddess!" James replied dreamily.  
  
"Who!? Tell me who she is! Does she go to this school? Do I know her?" Sirius exclaimed, "Almost every night, man, and she never got tired?"  
  
"No, actually, the one who was starting to get tired was me" James replied, "She couldn't get enough"  
  
"You got tired of sex?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Course not! I was getting worn out afterwards, I would fall right to sleep, just like that . . . with other girls I at least have time to cuddle a bit"  
  
"My kind of girl!" Sirius grinned, "So tell me, who is the sex goddess?"  
  
"Cant tell ya mate" James said point-blank.  
  
"And why is that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She told me not to tell anyone . . . she doesn't want to ruin her reputation, you know" James said "And I promised . . . and you know me, I never break a promise"  
  
"Yea, yea, yea . . . I know" Sirius pouted "can I have a hint?"  
  
"If I must" James sighed, "Umm . . . you and she have something in common"  
  
"We both like sex" Sirius said point-blank.  
  
"No you dolt! Something besides that . . . I know you are going to extremely dislike to do this and it might be difficult for you, but . . .your going to have to think about it" James said slowly, then patted Sirius on shoulder.  
  
The two were chatting on the way to their usual compartment, mostly about girls and quiditch. Sirius was telling James about how Ashlea Green had punched him in the gut for trying to feel her up.  
  
A little, confused first year accidentally bumped into James as they were walking and James spun around, lifted the kid into the air, and shoved him hard against the wall.  
  
"Watch it you little faggot" James grunted.  
  
"Get the bloody hell off of me!" the first year yelled, and squirmed in James' grasp.  
  
James looked over at Sirius and lifted an eyebrow at him, snickering. "Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" James asked and pushed him a little more into the wall.  
  
"Get. The. Bloody. Hell. Off. Of. Me. Do you want me to spell it out for you?" the first year said slowly.  
  
"I like this kid" James said to Sirius "he's got an attitude"  
  
"Come on Prongs, lets go" Sirius laughed lightly and shook his head.  
  
"Okay" James said and looked at the boy "what's your name?" he asked  
  
"Jimmy" said the boy "Jimmy Valentine"  
  
Sirius looked at James astonished "Your name is Jimmy?" Sirius said.  
  
"Umm . . . yea, that's what I just said" Jimmy replied  
  
"Short for . . . James?" James asked.  
  
"Umm . . . yea" the boy said cautiously"  
  
"Whoa" Sirius said. "And . . . is your sister, Nichole?"  
  
"Yes, what about her?"  
  
Sirius grinned and sighed, "Oh, never mind"  
  
"So . . ." Jimmy said slowly "Are you going to put me down?"  
  
"Oh, yea" James said and put the youngster on the ground. Jimmy began to walk away, the turned around and looked at the two larger figures.  
  
"Whas' your names?" he asked, "If you don't mind me asking"  
  
"Sirius" Sirius said  
  
"And you?" jimmy asked James.  
  
"Er . . . umm. . . James" James said.  
  
"Cool" said Jimmy and walked away.  
  
"That was the weirdest thing," Sirius said  
  
"You want to know the scary part?" James said, watching the boy disappear behind a corner. "I was the same way"  
  
"Yea" Sirius said, "I guess it's a James thing"  
  
"Yea" James laughed.  
  
"Oi! Padfoot! Prongs, come one!" Reamus called down the hall.  
  
"Coming" they called back.  
  
They got to their usual compartment and Sirius went inside and sat with the two other Marauders. James however told them he would be right back, and that he needed to do something first.  
  
He opened the compartment door next to the one the Marauders used and smirked at the girl who had just looked at him. Summer did her well, she was very nice-looking actually, no, not nice-looking . . . beautiful. Wait! This was not who he was supposed to be drawn to! He ripped those thoughts away and started glaring for a cover up.  
  
"Hello Evans" James said coolly.  
  
"Potter" Lily said through her teeth "what do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to say hello" he sighed and sat across from Lily.  
  
"Well, you did, now please leave, before I turn you into a toad" she huffed and stared out the window.  
  
"Oh come on Evans" James sighed, I thought you would at least talk to me, seeing that we are both heads this year"  
  
"Go away Potter!" she yelled.  
  
"Whoa there ice queen" James snickered and with that he slowly left the compartment and headed to see his best friends.  
  
"Hey prongs, long time no see" Reamus smiled.  
  
"Oh, yea, sorry about that" James smirked "Had to bug Evans was all"  
  
"Yet again?" Peter asked, "My gods Potter, will you just ask her out so she can say no again"  
  
"Hey" James said, "She didn't say no"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot" Peter said, "she said not if you were the last man on earth, and the whole human race depended on me"  
  
"Can it Wormtail" Sirius grunted, "He's going to get her, I have confidence in my 'lickle Prongsie Wongsie!"  
  
"Yea, yea, yea" James laughed and sat down next to Reamus and across from Sirius.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Marauders were talking randomly about things, obviously inside jokes mostly because they would randomly yell out a few words and they all would burst out in laughter.  
  
However, their laughing stopped when Sara O'Connor was standing in the compartment, glaring at Sirius and breathing heavily, lips pursed.  
  
"H-hi love" Reamus said, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Hello love" she sighed, looking at Reamus then went back to glaring at Sirius.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I can't believe you!" she fumed "I can't believe you think you can get away with that!"  
  
"What are you talking about woman?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You know damn well of what I am talking about Sirius Black!" she yelled, "You tried to feel up my best friend!"  
  
"Who!?" Sirius asked, there were many girls he attempted to feel up that day.  
  
"Ashlea Green you stupid prat!" she yelled "Yes Ashlea Green, don't look at me that way! Don't you dare try that on any of my friends ever again Black! Do you understand me? Or do you not comprehend anything anyone says?"  
  
"Oh shut up Green!" Sirius yelled, "It's not my fault! I thought that is what she wanted me to do! She was hitting on me!"  
  
"Oh, I highly doubt that! She would stoop that low to be with . . . with . . . a Black!" Sara yelled and stamped her foot on the floor.  
  
Sirius glared at Sara and stood up, cowering over her. "Don't you dare disrespect me or my family like that ever again" he yelled down at her. "You filthy mudblood" he said, with venom dropping from his every word.  
  
"Stop yelling at her" Reamus said calmly and took Sara by the arm to the other side of the compartment "Maybe this was just a big misunderstanding"  
  
"I'll yell at her if I bloody hell want to yell at this bitch!" Sirius yelled and glared at Sara.  
  
"Stop it!" Reamus yelled, "Stop calling her names"  
  
"You leave me the hell alone you stupid piece of crap! I have had enough of you! You . . . perverted, oversexed, useless, lazy, good for nothing bastard!" Sara yelled.  
  
"That's it!" Sirius yelled and went for Sara, but Reamus blocked her and threw Sirius against the wall, hard.  
  
Sirius dropped to the floor and laid there, motionless. Everyone was silent.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open, with Lily, Nichole and Ashlea standing where the door should have been, looking at Sirius' limp body with horror.  
  
"Wha-what happened" Nichole asked, she ran over to Sirius and felt for a pulse. He was still alive, just knocked out.  
  
"Umm . . . well" Reamus began "he went for Sara and I, I . . .shoved him up against the wall . . . maybe a little too hard"  
  
"A little? My god Lupin, hez knocked out!" Nichole said.  
  
Reamus sat down and put his head in his hands "I'm the worst best friend in the world" he sighed, "I just knocked out one of my best mates!"  
  
"There was a reason though," Lily said, comforting Reamus, by sitting next to him and patting his back. "If you hadn't, Sara would have been the one knocked out . . . or worse" she said.  
  
"Yea" Reamus sighed and looked at Sirius again "He looks a bit silly though, doesn't he?"  
  
He was right, Sirius looked flat out ridiculous. He was sprawled out onto the ground, mouth-hanging open, and head tilted to the side, resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Yea, he does" James said and laughed a little.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: well, that's it for ch.2! How did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Loath it? Respect it? Well, tell me! Review review review! I want to hear your thoughts! Smooches! -lil' blu- 


	3. Bloody Marauders

Ch.3 "Bloody Marauders"  
  
A/N: called Sara a mudblood only and only because he got really pissed. That is the ONLY reason, I know he does not like that word and all and he does not mind muggles but, people do tend to say things they wouldn't normally when they are mad . . . enjoy! Oh yes, and thank you for telling me how to spell Remus!  
  
~*~*~  
  
So far, there has been a grand total of three weeks into school . . . everyone had settled in on the most part and were very excited about everything, with the trips out to Hogsmead, and the Muggle Studies, the new DADA teacher . . . and of course, the hormone-raging teenage boys were especially excited about trying to hook up with that 'special someone'. Remus and Sirius talked out everything about two weeks ago and they are friends again, not as if they could ever not be friends.  
  
It was early in the morning, breakfast with the four Marauders and it was . . . too early for them actually. James sat with his head in his hands, dosing off from time to time. Sirius was staring blankly down at his now cold eggs and bacon, ever so often glancing around the almost empty hall. Remus had his arms crossed, with his head buried in his arms, sleeping . . . and no one really noticed when Peter fell back onto the floor from falling asleep, hitting his head on the hard stone.  
  
Sirius let out a heavy sigh "Prongs" he managed.  
  
James grunted in response.  
  
"What's it like?" Sirius asked.  
  
"S'wat like?" James grumbled.  
  
"Living with the Ice Queen" Remus' muffled voice said.  
  
"Yea" Sirius yawned, "So, S'wats it like?"  
  
"Hell on earth" James yawned casually and took a sip of his orange juice.  
  
"Can't be that bad" Sirius smirked lazily.  
  
"Are you mad?" James asked, trying to look confused, but the tiredness was overwhelming.  
  
"You have to admit Prongs, Evans is mad hot" Remus' muffled voice said again.  
  
"Hey Moony, you better watch it" Sirius slurred "You, mate, have a girlfriend"  
  
Remus got up and looked at Sirius "I can look, Padfoot, but I can not touch" he yawned and buried his head back in his crossed arms.  
  
"And" Sirius yawned again "damnit, why am I yawning so much?" he huffed "well, what I was going to say was . . . er. . ." Sirius pondered "Oh yes, there we go . . . what about that little French piece of arse huh?" he smirked weakly.  
  
"Nichole Valentine?" James asked "Evans' best friend?"  
  
"Yea. . ." Sirius smiled "now, I wouldn't mind waking up to find her in my bed"  
  
~*~*~  
  
James Potter, all-powerful Marauder, ladies man, hell-raiser, heir to a loyal, rich pureblood family sat in Potions class bored out of his mind. He sat with his elbow propped on the table and his chin in his hand, tapping his quill on his desk in a steady, bored rhythm. Tap . . . tap . . . tap . . . tap.  
  
He looked around the room lazily, eyes falling on a fellow Gryffindor seventh year girl with strawberry blonde hair and bright electric blue eyes. She was a very pretty girl and James took a mental note to ask her for 'help in Potions'. The girl turned her head and looked at James, raising her eyebrows and smirking at the Marauder winking in her direction.  
  
"Was'er name again?" Sirius whispered to James.  
  
"Jacqueline Anderson" James whispered back.  
  
"Well, you going to ask for potions help or not?" Sirius whispered, grinning.  
  
"When class is over," James replied.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what could you possibly be conversing about with Mr. Black that is more important than my lesson, care to share it with that class?" the professor scowled.  
  
"Alright" James sighed, "If you all must know what me and Sirius were conversing about, I was going to ask Miss. Anderson for help in Potions tonight" he smirked.  
  
The class hummed with comments and most of the girls giggled, trying to hide their laughter behind their books or hands. Lily sat in shock and furrowed her brows, shaking her head at the comment.  
  
"Sit. Down, and five points from Gryffindor" the professor said slowly and sternly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily walked briskly into the head's quarters and sat on one of the black leather sofas, and started reading a muggle novel by the name of Romeo and Juliet.  
  
She was quite content, but after a few minutes of concentrating on her book, she heard something coming from James' bedroom.  
  
"What the bloody hell is that?" Lily mumbled to herself. She listened again, barely breathing . . . it almost sounded like . . . moaning.  
  
"Oh please don't tell me that is what I think it is," she gasped.  
  
Suddenly, the soft moans got louder, and then turned into short high- pitched yelps, along with a male grunting and something slamming against the wall repeatedly.  
  
Lily almost gagged. She picked up her books and headed for the Gryffindor commonroom to find her friends, just as she walked out of the portrait hole, she heard a loud scream calling out James' name.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Are you zeriouz?! I cannot believe zis! Oh my gooodnezs!" Nichole laughed "Zat is zee funniest ting I have ever heard of!"  
  
"Yea, laugh it up Nichole" Lily grumbled.  
  
"Hey, what I miss?" Sara asked, sitting by Nichole.  
  
"I just got freaked out . . . I'm not going back to the head's commonroom for a while" Lily sighed  
  
"Why?" Remus asked, hooking an arm around Sara.  
  
"Yea Evans, thought you loved the head girl thing" Sirius called over.  
  
"Shut up would you" Lily snapped at Sirius.  
  
"I heard James bedding some girl in his room . . . quite revolting" Lily grunted "I mean, he doesn't have the decency to at LEAST use a simple silencing charm!"  
  
"That's my Prongs!" Sirius laughed  
  
"I will never understand you Marauder folk" Sara sighed and kissed Remus on the cheek.  
  
"You see Sara my dear" Remus grinned "that is the point, no one is supposed to understand us . . . we like it that way"  
  
"Cheers to that" Sirius sighed and winked at a group of sixth year giggling girls.  
  
Nichole grinned at Lily and walked over to Sirius and sat down next to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, she felt him tense up beneath her touch and this made her smile.  
  
"Sirius dear" she began "I'm afraid zat I need szome help in Potions" she grinned "woold you be szo kind?" she asked.  
  
"Well Nichole, only if you help me in Charms" he tried to play off how nervous he was.  
  
"But, Zsirius you have enough Charms . . . you really don't need any ovf my help" she smiled.  
  
Sirius started to feel the pink flow over his cheeks and ears "All righty then, shall we get started? I know this room that is perfect for . . . Potions" he grinned.  
  
"That szounds wonderful to me" she whispered in his ear and grinned.  
  
"Good lord woman, you've got all worked up and we haven't even started yet" he smirked "I'm telling you, its that bloody accent . . ." he whispered.  
  
"Oh, I'm szo zsorry Mizure ((sp?)) Black, I didn't realize zat it waz a problem" she said innocently.  
  
"Oh no, Nichole, I love that bloody. . .sexy. . .luscious. . .French accent" he smiled, making Nichole giggle and blush.  
  
"Shall we go then?" she asked and led them out.  
  
"Yes! Please, go!" Lily called after them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was late that night before Lily finally thought it was safe to return to her room. She crept inside and walked gracefully to the stairs that led up to her bed.  
  
"You were out late" a voice drawled.  
  
Lily sighed "Well Potter, I wouldn't be late if wouldn't have brought that girl to come shag after supper!" she growled "it really quite is degrading for her and rude to me that you didn't even think of putting a silencing spell on your little room" she scolded and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Oh come on Evans, you know you liked it . . . you know that you wished it was you screaming my name up there" he smirked.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Potter," she growled.  
  
"Please, it would be your honor to shag me, it really would" he smirked again and winked at her.  
  
Lily half grunted, half screamed, and stomped up the stairs "JAMES POTTER, YOU DRIVE ME ABSOLUTLY INSANE! AND I HATE YOU!" she yelled and slammed her door.  
  
"You guys can come out now" James said coolly. After a minute, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came out from behind the window curtain, smiling and holding up a couple bottles of firewhiskey.  
  
"Drinks all around!" James and Sirius laughed at the same time. They poured the firewhiskey in the four shot glasses, the four Marauders tipped their glasses and downed the drinks, wincing afterwards.  
  
After about two more shots around, Lily opened her door and stuck her head out "I KNOW YOU FOUR ARE NOT DOWN THERE HAVING SHOTS OF FIREWHISKEY ON A SCHOOL NIGHT" she yelled.  
  
"How did she know? We were quiet!" Remus gasped.  
  
"AND IF YOU ARE WONDERING HOW I KNOW, PETER AND SIRIUS' SHOES WERE STICKING OUT FROM UNDERNETH THE CURTAINS!" she answered the pondering question.  
  
"Damn" Sirius and Peter said quickly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily came down the stairs into the head's commonroom quite chirpy that morning after, she smiled all the way down the stairs, but the smile turned into a frown when she steeped into the commonroom.  
  
"What on earth?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
She looked around the room to find James laying in one of the black sofas passed out, holding a bottle that was ¾ empty, Sirius sitting and leaning up against the wall, head his head lolling, Remus sprawled out on the floor face down with his shot glass still in hand and Peter . . . well, she really didn't know where the bloody hell Peter was and couldn't care less.  
  
Lily went to the closed curtains of the huge window and grinned evilly to herself. She sprung them open and let the hot bright sun in, immediately waking the slumbering Marauders with groans and grunts.  
  
"Get up!" she said in an annoyingly cheery voice.  
  
"Damnit woman!" James yelled.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Potter" she replied with sarcasm dripping off of her every word "Did I . . . did I wake you? Oh yes that's right . . . I should have let you sleep in because . . . you and your little friends decided to have a little party and get drunk . . . on a school night"  
  
"That's right" James mumbled, "Now go away Evans!"  
  
"Excuse me, but I really don't have to . . . you see, if Dumbledore found out about what the four infamous Marauders were doing . . . I think that he would oh, I don't know . . . take your Head privileges" she shot back.  
  
James was about to say something but shut his mouth and gave Lily the death glare instead. Lily rolled her eyes and stormed out of the commonroom.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus, Remus looked at Sirius, and they laughed a little but stopped when it hurt their head too much.  
  
"Wa'so funny?" James asked.  
  
"You two are like an old married couple" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Padfoot, I never want to hear me and Evans and the word married ever in the same sentence ever again" he replied and looked at the clock above the fireplace.  
  
"Shit" Remus grunted and got up, steadying himself on a table, "We're going to Miss breakfast"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily sat down in the great hall next to Nichole and Sara and looked at them and sighed heavily "Bloody Marauders" she grunted.  
  
A/N: so what did you all think? A little shorter than I planned I think but I am working on it. its kinda hard to write a story and make it really good like some of the others I have read when I don't really know the personality of each character . . . I have never read the books except for the fifth . . . yes I know, big jump . . . thank you to all my wonderful reviewers out there and I hope you all like my story so far . . . trust me it is going to get better! Smooches! -Lil' Blu-- 


	4. Charming James Drunk James

Ch4. "Charming James; Drunk James"  
  
~*~*~ ~Charming James~  
  
James waited patiently outside of the potions room for his objective, Jacqueline Anderson, to appear . . . he decided to play the nice-shy-guy with a touch of flirty-badass-guy with her . . . to loosen her up a bit.  
  
"Jacqueline, if you aren't busy later tonight . . ." James begun shyly and looked down at the floor, but was cut off by the pretty girl with the sexy bright blue eyes grinning at him.  
  
"Okay" she giggled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Really?" he sighed happily and smiled "Because I really need help in . . . Potions" he grinned.  
  
"Okay . . . see you after supper then?" she asked grinning.  
  
"Yea sure . . ." he replied and ruffled his hair to act as if he was nervous or something "can you meet me in front of the Head tower?" he asked.  
  
"All right" she smiled and adjusted her book-bag strap on her shoulder.  
  
James looked intensely into her eyes, while holding her cheek in his hand and ran his thumb over her cheek bone and said, "You have to most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" softly.  
  
He saw the deep rose color creep up her cheeks and a small smile graze her lips. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Let me carry that for you" he said gently, took the heavy book bag from her, and slung it over his shoulder. He held out his arm so she could loop hers in it and they set off for Transfiguration class.  
  
((A/N: what some men will do to get a girl in the sack! Lol))  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How did it go?" Sirius asked at dinner that evening.  
  
"Great" James smiled and looked over at Jacqueline with her friends. She turned her head to see who was staring at her, rolled her eyes playfully, and smiled at James who was winking at her again.  
  
"Well?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well what?" James asked back, taking a gulp of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"What technique did you use on her that mad her 'melt'?" he grinned.  
  
"I mixed it up a bit" James sighed, "sort of a nice guy with an edge thing going on"  
  
"And she bought it?" Sirius asked, amazed.  
  
"A'course she bout it!" James smiled "I'm bloody James Potter, who can resist?"  
  
"Evans" Peter chimed in.  
  
"Besides that wench" James sighed, "not like I'd do that anyways," he grunted.  
  
"Yea, alright Prongsy" Peter grinned.  
  
"Shut up Wormtail," James growled, "I would never in my right mind bed Evans"  
  
Remus grinned at the two arguing Marauders, and then looked over the four giggling girls at the far end of the table. His gaze went from Lily, the elegant and beautiful one who spoke her mind and followed the rules; to Ashlea, the flirty, naughty innocent one who took no crap from anyone; to Nichole, the sexy and charming Frenchie who stole the hearts of many Gryffindors and even Slytherins; and then lastly on his darling girlfriend Sara, the American sweetheart with a bit of an attitude.  
  
However, Remus adored her, he always had a thing for American women . . . maybe it was the accent, or the way they laughed. Or maybe it was just that particular American girl sitting over at the end of the table, who was a little bad-ass girl, with a softer side and with only a touch of her hand, could she take away the edginess attitude of him and make him more composed.  
  
Sara felt someone staring at her so she turned her head to find Remus smiling at her and winking. She smiled back and gave a little wave, and went back to chatting with her friends.  
  
"You've got it bad mate" James smirked.  
  
Remus glared at the Marauder, shook his head smirking, then continued to attack his mashed potatoes, showing no mercy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"And this is the Heads commonroom" James smiled and led Jacqueline to the nearest sofa to sit down.  
  
"Oh, this is very nice" she gasped, looking around the room in awe.  
  
"So, Jacqueline . . ." James begun.  
  
"Call me Jackie, its easier" she interrupted and grinned.  
  
"Okay . . . Jackie, do you think you can help me with . . . potions?" he asked, letting his eyes wonder down her legs and back up to her chest . . . then finally to her face.  
  
"Sure" she said quietly. "What do you need help with?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" James asked, scooting closer to the Gryffindor girl nervously biting her bottom lip. "What do you get when you mix . . . a gorgeous, sexy girl and a Marauder?"  
  
Jacqueline giggled and blushed a bit "I don't know . . . what do you get?"  
  
James wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned next to her ear "Loads of fun" he whispered and gently kissed her ear, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up and goose-bumps form on her arms and legs.  
  
"Really?" she teased, and began to loosen up a bit "What kind of fun are we talking about James?" she asked and ran her fingers down his cheek, and gently brushed her lips with his.  
  
"Well, you see" James begun, running a hand up her thigh "if I tell you- rather show you . . . we would have to go up to my room" he grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder, making her giggle and squeal all the way up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James laid Jacqueline gently on his big, king-sized bed and sat to her side, tracing pattern on her thigh as he kissed her passionately . . . his tongue gently caressing hers . . . he took away the hand from her thigh and replaced it on her hip, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb.  
  
"Mmm . . . James" Jacqueline moaned as he cupped her breast, squeezing gently over the thin fabric of her tee shirt.  
  
"This has got to go," he whispered and peeled the tight white shirt over her head, revealing a lace flesh colored bra, and threw it to the corner of his room.  
  
"Mmm . . . yes, we are indeed going to have loads of fun" he smirked and dived in for another kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Goodbye" James said to Jacqueline and kissed her gently before she walked away to the Gryffindor tower "You sure you don't want me to walk you?" he called.  
  
Jacqueline turned around and smiled "I'm sure" she called back and blew a kiss to James. He acted as if the kiss knocked him over and jumped back and fell on the floor with a thump. He then stuck his fist in the air and shot up a thumb up. "I'm okay" he called, laughing.  
  
"James you are going to hurt yourself one day!" she called and started walking away to the Gryffindor tower laughing.  
  
~*~*~ ~The Drunk James~  
  
James sat in the Heads commonroom awaiting his fellow Marauders so they could have a little late night get together thing.  
  
He suddenly heard a knock, so he went to the door and swung it open to find three Marauder all with a bottle of firewhiskey and shot-glasses. "Hey Hey!" Sirius laughed "Lookie what we got!"  
  
"Come in guys" James smiled and led them to the commonroom.  
  
"Woah" Remus muttered, looking around the enormous room.  
  
"Well . . . is the Ice Queen here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, not yet . . . but when I hear her coming, you guys hide behind that curtain okay . . . don't want her to freak out or anything" he smirked.  
  
"Yea" Remus sighed, "That's the last thing we need"  
  
The four Marauders sat on the couch and talked about random things . . . mainly about the new 'hot' DADA professor, Professor Lenhert. Apparently, her story was that she was a pureblood graduate from Hogwarts about three years ago and decided to be a teacher of her favorite subject, DADA . . . she had long raven black hair and bright honey brown eyes with a creamy tan complexion (Spanish parents, raised in England). She was tall, about 5'9" and was very, very good-looking.  
  
"Shh!" James hushed everyone and listened intently. "Curtain!" he whispered.  
  
The three boys rushed behind the curtain and stayed there quietly.  
  
James sat innocently on the sofa, pretending to be reading his DADA book when Lily walked in and didn't notice him, just kept walking to the stairs.  
  
"You were out late" a he drawled.  
  
Lily sighed "Well Potter, I wouldn't be late if wouldn't have brought that girl to come shag after supper!" she growled, "It really quite is degrading for her and rude to me that you didn't even think of putting a silencing spell on your little room" she scolded and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Oh come on Evans, you know you liked it . . . you know that you wished it was you screaming my name up there" James smirked. He was clearly loving this.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Potter," Lily growled.  
  
"Please, it would be your honor to shag me, it really would" he smirked again and winked at her.  
  
Lily half grunted, half screamed, and stomped up the stairs "JAMES POTTER, YOU DRIVE ME ABSOLUTLY INSANE! AND I HATE YOU!" she yelled and slammed her door.  
  
"You guys can come out now," James said coolly. After a minute, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came out from behind the window curtain, smiling and holding up the bottles of firewhiskey.  
  
"Drinks all around!" James and Sirius laughed at the same time. They poured the firewhiskey in the four shot glasses, the four Marauders tipped their glasses and downed the drinks, wincing afterwards.  
  
"Aah" Remus winced "Damn good stuff"  
  
"You got that right" James grinned and poured himself another shot, and poured it down his throat, feeling the cold burning sensation and hissing at the nice burning of the throat. "So Padfoot, heard you . . . got Nichole to help you in Potions" he smiled.  
  
"Yea" he smirked and downed another shot, shaking his head and wincing afterwards.  
  
"So . . . how is she?" James smirked and sat down on the sofa behind him.  
  
"Well, she is ama-"  
  
"I KNOW YOU FOUR ARE NOT DOWN THERE HAVING SHOTS OF FIREWHISKEY ON A SCHOOL NIGHT" the four boys heard Lily yell down from her room.  
  
"How did she know? We were quiet!" Remus gasped.  
  
"AND IF YOU ARE WONDERING HOW I KNOW, PETER AND SIRIUS' SHOES WERE STICKING OUT FROM UNDERNETH THE CURTAINS!" she answered the pondering question.  
  
"Damn" Sirius and Peter said quickly.  
  
The Marauders waited until they heard the door shut and began to drink and talk again.  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying Nichole is . . . amazing in bed" Sirius said smugly. "So . . . Moony . . . have you bedded Sara yet?" he asked grinning.  
  
Remus blushed a bit abd looked at his shot glass, twirling it in his hands "No" he said so it was barely audiable.  
  
"No?" Sirius asked shocked "Moony . . . you have bedded every girl you have dated since the fifth year in less than a week! Now . . . after a month you haven't had any?"  
  
"Nope" he sighed and took a swig from his bottle intead of pouring it into the shot glass.  
  
"She different or something?" James asked smirking.  
  
"Please tell me that you have at least got to feel her up mate!" Sirius cried.  
  
"Yea, she is different from all the rest . . . and yes Padfoot I do feel up my own girlfriend . . . shocker isn't it?" he replied sarcastically and grinned.  
  
"You love her?" Peter asked quietly.  
  
"Dunno" Remus sighed "maybe"  
  
Sirius let his jaw fall and looked at Remus stunned "Moony! Wake up man! You cannot be in love! You are a Marauder! We . . . we have to stick together!" he cried again and took a long swig from his bottle.  
  
"Having some separation issues Padfoot?" James asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"No . . . I think it's the whiskey though" he smirked and took yet another long swig from the bottle.  
  
James looked around the room and lad down on the couch with his beloved bottle of firewhiskey that was not legal for him and started to chug a few times from it.  
  
"Speaking of help in Potions" Remus said slyly "What happened with you and that Anderson girl?" he asked James.  
  
"You know the rules Moony . . . I don't kiss and tell" he smiled.  
  
"You mean you don't shag and tell" Sirius corrected.  
  
"Precisely!" James said, "Which means I'm not going to tell you that I was banging Anderson in my room for at least an hour and I'm not going to tell you that she is one dirty girl at that"  
  
"Okay" Remus sighed "if you really don't want to tell me" he smiled and started to laugh with all the others.  
  
The Marauders kept talking about old girlfriends and flings for the rest of the night . . . drinking too much and laughing too loud at stupid jokes that made NO sense.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James was sleeping peacefully on the couch when all of a sudden, a bright light flooded over his eyelids, causing him to awake rather abruptly.  
  
"Get up!" said an annoyingly cheery voice.  
  
"Damnit woman!" James yelled and shaded his eyes from the light.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Potter" Lily replied with sarcasm dripping off of her every word "Did I . . . did I wake you? Oh yes that's right . . . I should have let you sleep in because . . . you and your little friends decided to have a little party and get drunk . . . on a school night"  
  
"That's right" James mumbled, "Now go away Evans!"  
  
"Excuse me, but I really don't have to . . . you see, if Dumbledore found out about what the four infamous Marauders were doing . . . I think that he would oh, I don't know . . . take your Head privileges" she shot back.  
  
James thought to say something but thought better of it and shut his mouth and gave Lily the death glare instead. Lily rolled her eyes and stormed out of the commonroom.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus, Remus looked at Sirius, and they laughed a little but stopped when it hurt their head too much.  
  
"Wa'so funny?" James asked.  
  
"You two are like an old married couple" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Padfoot, I never want to hear me and Evans and the word married ever in the same sentence ever again" he replied and looked at the clock above the fireplace.  
  
"Shit" Remus grunted and got up, steadying himself on a table "We're going to Miss breakfast"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: yes the end of that wonderful chapter! Hehee . . . please, tell me what you thought! I need to know! And thank you to all those wonderful reviewers out there! Love you guys! --lil' Blu-- 


	5. A New Light Pt1

Ch.5 "A New Light Part 1"  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long . . . major writers block! Grrr.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily and Nichole sat in Lily's bedroom doing their Charms homework. It had been a long and hectic day at Hogwarts, their Transfiguration had been doubled, and with the Slytherins, their potions teacher was obviously having a very, very bad day and chose to take his frustration out on James and Sirius, which meant that in within an hour, fifty points were taken from Gryffindor. And to top all the chaos of that day, there was a quiditch match, where it took James four long, sweaty, hot hours to find the bloody snitch.  
  
"So" Nichole broke the silence "I have a queztion"  
  
"Yes?" Lily replied, not looking up from her homework.  
  
"If Jamez wazn't such an intolerabol git . . . and waz nice and fonny, and didn't get into troubel, would you ever considar going out with him?"  
  
Lily looked at her best friend confused, and thought about the question long, and hard . . . would she?  
  
"I'm not sure" Lily sighed, "why?"  
  
"Juzt trying to make convorzation" Nichole said flatly.  
  
The room fell silent again, but then they heard someone coming up the stone steps and James' bedroom door shutting.  
  
"He'z baaaaccckkk!" Nichole taunted.  
  
"Don't remind me" Lily sighed and finished her Charms homework.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, James' door opened and there was a knock at Lily's.  
  
"Yea?" Lily called.  
  
"Hey Evans" James' voice came from the other side of the door "can you help me with Charms?" he asked.  
  
Nichole coughed over her laugh as Lily scowled to the door. She went over to it and swung it open to reveal James leaning on the doorframe, with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"If you really think that I, Lily Evans will 'help you in Charms'((she air quoted)), you are SADLY mistaken" she gritted through her teeth.  
  
"Not that!" James looked taken aback "Charms! Actual charms! I need help, I don't understand it"  
  
"So what you are telling me Potter, is that the famous James Potter, head boy, Marauder, Hogwarts 'player', fairly good student, doesn't understand a bit of Charms?" Lily said, astonished.  
  
"Fine!" James yelled "Don't help me! I'll get someone else to! You probably couldn't help me anyways!"  
  
"Go away Potter!" Lily shouted and slammed the door. She heard James kick her door and walk to his bedroom where he slammed the door wrathfully.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily sat in the great hall, eating her lunch by herself the next day, Nichole was probably with Sirius snogging somewhere, Ashlea was in the library and Sara was with Remus by the lake, 'talking'.  
  
Lily had to admit that she was getting lonely, on one hand, she wanted a boyfriend, one that would hold her, love her and take care of her, on the other hand she didn't, because she wanted her freedom to spend time with her friends and keep doing her daily things that she did in life without her boyfriend asking so many questions.  
  
She moved her potatoes around in her plate, thinking and not eating. When she found someone looking at her and sitting across the table. She slowly raised her head to find none other than James Potter.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" James said.  
  
"Umm, okay" Lily said, wondering what it would be this time.  
  
"Remember I the fifth year when you said that you would rather go out with the giant squid than me?"  
  
"Yea" Lily replied, her lip quirked at the remembrance of that day.  
  
"Do you still hold that?" he asked.  
  
Lily sighed and looked into James' eyes. "You know, you're not so bad when you're not around the rest of the Marauders"  
  
James grinned and ruffled his hair nervously.  
  
"Do you hate me or not?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know" James said quietly.  
  
"Figure it out and then come talk to me" she sighed and got up to go join Ashlea in the library.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I don't get it!" Lily whispered. "How can 'hate' me and ask me that question?"  
  
"Because he likes you Lily" Ashlea whispered back.  
  
"If he likes me, why does he make my life a living hell?" she asked in a slightly louder tone.  
  
"Because" Ashlea whispered, "that is probably the only way he can show it . . ." Ashlea closed her book "he's never really LIKED someone before"  
  
Lily sighed and got up "I'm going back to the head's tower" she whispered.  
  
"Want me to walk you?" Ashlea offered.  
  
"Nah, its okay" Lily smirked "you study"  
  
"Yea, yea, yea" Ashlea sighed "Study" and then looked over to a table of three Hufflepuff boys, all very good looking.  
  
"Behave yourself" Lily grinned.  
  
"I don't know, I like that blond" Ashlea quirked an eyebrow at a tall, lean and muscular blond seventh year Hufflepuff, he was very handsome and his deep blue eyes were in total concentration, studying the book in his hands.  
  
Lily giggled and walked out of the library and to the Head's tower.  
  
~*~*~  
  
when she reached the Heads commonroom, she decided to sit in one of the old leather, overstuffed couches and relax for a bit. She sat, slouched, something she never really did and leaned her head back on the edge of the comfortable couches. Lily closed her eyes and gently drifted into another world.  
  
~^~^~((dream)))~^~^~  
  
A beautiful young woman sat in a meadow full of tall grass, sunny daises, and tulips of ruby. The young woman of seventeen years, with hair the color of fire & eyes the shade of a brilliant emerald. She glided her fingers over the soft, silky grass and plucked a daisy, bringing it to her nose and breathing in the beautiful scent. She giggled to herself and laid in the tall grass, disappearing from the world above. She smiled to the sky, watching a flock of birds high above, gliding ever so gracefully over the baby blue sky.  
  
Then suddenly someone was calling her name from a distance. The young woman stood up, smoothed her long, flowing white dress and fire hair, which had two white ribbon bows placed on either side, holding together her loose pigtails. Looking around, she saw a young man, about the same age as her, maybe a year older. He stood tall and confident; with hair has dark as midnight and awfully untidy (but in a sexy way), and eyes of hazel, deep with intense desire, covered with circle-brimmed glasses. His jaw prominent and looks of a Celtic god. He waved over to the girl and smiled brightly.  
  
The girl ran over to the young man and embraced him tightly. He pulled away and she noticed his face getting closer to hers, and his eyes closing . . .  
  
~^~^~((end dream))~^~^~  
  
Lily gasped and sat up in the couch. What was that about? Was that . . . Potter? It couldn't have been . . . I mean sure, she didn't really know anyone else with black messy hair, except Sirius, but he didn't wear circle- brimmed glasses . . . and she didn't know any other guy with those looks and intense hazel eyes.  
  
It was then when she realized that James and Sirius were sitting across from her on the other old leather couch, reading on of their schoolbooks, as far as she could tell. Lily rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned, stretching her arms and making a sleepy whiny noise, which resembled a puppy whining.  
  
"She's up Prongs" Sirius mumbled, not looking up from his book.  
  
James looked up and saw Lily, slouching on the couch in front of him. He smirked at the sleepy body, which had just turned and rested her head in her arms, which were folded on the big armrest.  
  
"Never mind" Sirius smirked, this time looking at the redheaded girl.  
  
Lily closed her eyes and attempted to go to sleep again, when she realized what she just saw, she slowly raised her head and looked across from her, dreading to see James and Sirius again.  
  
"What time is it Potter?" she asked, groggily.  
  
"We need to talk" he responded.  
  
"Oh, then I guess I missed dinner" Lily said sarcastically "Thank you for the time of day, Black, do you know what time it is?"  
  
Sirius looked up and then down at his watch and gathered his things "time for me to go" he replied and exited the commonroom. Lily looked confused and very taken aback.  
  
"What time is it?" Lily said loudly and slowly "Do you not understand me?"  
  
"Yes I understand you" James replied, getting annoyed.  
  
"Well?!" Lily yelled.  
  
"It's bloody 8:30! Why are you getting mad?" James yelled back.  
  
"Because you wouldn't answer me, and I just had the weirdest dream ever! And . . . and I . . . don't like to be watched while I'm sleeping!"  
  
"Your mental! Me and Sirius weren't watching you!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. Why was she getting mad? Talk about mood swing.  
  
"We need to talk" James repeated himself.  
  
"About?"  
  
James got up and went to the window to look out on the school grounds. He ran his hand through his hair "what are you doing to me?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Lily asked "What are you talking about Potter, I'm not doing anything to you"  
  
James turned around and looked at Lily with a mix of desire and confusion "Then why is it that every time I look at you, my stomach churns? Every time I close my eyes, you are there in my mind, every time I'm with a girl, its you, and not them?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily gasped, stunned. She did not know what to do. What was he saying, does he like her? Does he want to be with her? She was so shocked that she got up and headed to her bedroom so she could think things over before she did anything too rash.  
  
She did not realize James followed her until she was almost to her door and he spun her around, holding her shoulders tightly.  
  
"James . . . please" she whispered "Get off"  
  
"No" James gritted through his teeth and pushed her against the wall "what are you doing to me? What is this feeling?"  
  
"What feeling James?" Lily yelled, "you don't have feelings for me okay! You hate me! You ne-"  
  
However, she was cut off, James lunged onto her lips with his, kissing her sweetly and hard, bruising her lips. Lily threw him off and pushed him to the wall on the other side of the hallway.  
  
She went up to James and got in his face "Do not kiss me James Potter! You hate me! I hate you! It will never work!" she yelled.  
  
James looked deep into the emerald eyes in front of his, they were welling up with tears and one slid down Lily's cheek. He brought his hand up and brushed it away with his thumb. Lily let out a sob and hit James' chest with her fist, falling on him and bawling into his chest "You hate me! You hate me! You hate me!" she yelled into James' chest between sobs. James wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
He lifted her head op with his index finger and wiped away the tears, rolling down her flushed cheeks and smiled "No I don't" he whispered and gently brushed his lips against hers.  
  
Once Lily had calmed down, James carried her into her room and tucked her into her bed. He kissed her forehead and said goodnight, when he turned to leave, a small hand grabbed his shirt, and he turned around to see what the matter was.  
  
"James?" Lily said in a small voice "stay in here tonight?"  
  
James thought about it for a moment, looking into Lilly's pleading eyes. He had never slept in the same bed with a girl without doing something. But, there is a first for everything.  
  
He climbed in slowly and scooted himself to Lily carefully, and wrapped his arms around her. Lily turned so she was facing him, and snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Lily?" James asked.  
  
"Yes James?"  
  
"What is this feeling?" he asked, stroking Lily's soft, silky hair.  
  
"Well, I guess you like me" Lily replied. She felt a bit foolish saying this, one normally does not tell another person whom they like and it made her blush a bit.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" James asked. He brought her head up so she was looking in his eyes again. James liked that, when she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I have never liked someone before, sorry but this is new to me. I don't want to be how I used to for some reason; I don't want to use girls for my own perverted pleasures. I just want to be with you and only you"  
  
Lily smiled and kissed James lightly on the lips, sending a jolt of electricity from the top of his spine, to his toes.  
  
"I'll try and walk you through it" she whispered and grinned.  
  
"Thanks love" he sighed and they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: kinda long I think, but tell me what you thought!  
  
Did you love it?  
  
Hate it?  
  
Review!!!!  
|  
|  
\/ 


	6. A New Light Pt2

A/N: sorry for the very very long wait!

"So, you're telling me" Sirius began, trying to fit the pieces together, "that, you, James Potter, did not sleep with Lily, but, you did sleep with her?"

"Yup" James sighed, leaning back in the large leather chair in the Gryffindor common room. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to remember what Lily smelt like. Sweet and flirty. Like vanilla and strawberries, maybe.

"Why?" Sirius asked in an exasperated tone, "You had her right there... and... no, you had to leave her there" Sirius rolled his eyes, slouching back in the leather couch he was sitting on.

"Dunno" James grinned to himself. Yup, definitely strawberries and vanilla.

"There you are" James and Sirius heard Lily from the portrait doorway. "I have been looking all over for you, you know, we have a meeting with Dumbledore" she nodded to Sirius, giving a small wave and grinned at him. Sirius smiled back.

"I was just on my way" James played it off, slipping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her towards himself.

Lily blushed, gently pushing him away "Everyone's staring" she whispered.

"So," James grinned, kissing her forehead "embarrassed?"

"**No**" Lily scoffed, walking out of the common room. James soon caught up with her in the halls.

"You are embarrassed" he said quietly, breaking the silence they were once walking in. he took her hand and watched her face as her cheeks went slightly pink "relax" he smiled, gently squeezing her hand.

"I'm _not_ embarrassed!" Lily protested, yanking her hand from his "I'm just not like that okay! I don't like PDA"

James rolled his eyes, grabbing her around the waist, fully aware of the group of Hufflepuffs walking their way. He pulled her against him, crashing his lips onto hers. Lily's eyes went wide as he kissed her in front of so many people, but somehow they faded away and all that was left were her and James. She kissed back, letting him control the gentleness, or desperation of their kisses.

"Why won't you just admit that you are embarrassed?" he whispered harshly against her lips.

She pushed away from him, her lips reddened and swollen, "Because I'm not going to give you the satisfaction" she sneered.

"Fine" James grunted.

"So, how are things?" Prof. Dumbledore asked, with the same cheery twinkle in his eyes he normally had.

"Great" Lily smiled; "just great" she finished off her tea. James nodded in agreement.

"Head duties not too stressful, I hope?"

"No, sir" Lily and James responded.

"Keeping up with your schoolwork?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good!" Dumbledore smiled brightly, taking out a quill and parchment. "Now... for that All Hallows Eve Ball, I would appreciate it if you two and the 5th and 6th year prefects would get everything in order... music, decorations, location" he trailed off, scratching something on the parchment.

Lily couldn't help but smile, "Yes, sir" she giggled.

"These are the curfews" Dumbledore grinned, handing the parchment to James. There was a small pause before Dumbledore said, "Have fun!"

"Lily, can we talk?" James asked once they got into the Head's common room.

"James don't start" Lily sighed, sitting at the desk and pulling out her DADA essay that needed to be finished.

"But I'm sorry, okay" James said quietly, kneeling besides her and giving her the puppy-dog you-cant-stay-mad-at-me face.

Lily had to smile; she couldn't help it. Then she laughed and turned her head so she couldn't see. "_Liiilllyyy_" James said in a sing-song voice, tugging at her school robes.

"You are so immature" Lily laughed, kissing his forehead. James smiled and took her hand, leading her over to the couch in front of the fireplace and sat down next to her.

"Beautiful" James whispered, his voice husky and full of emotion as he ran his fingers down her face.

Lily smiled, pressing his calloused palm to her lips and gently kissing. She ten kissed his fingertips, earning a shudder from James. He dipped his head down, gently teasing her lips with his and running his fingers through her hair. She went to remove his glasses for him but he stopped her.

"I want to be able to see you" he admitted, for his vision without his glasses was... horrible.

Lily nodded, biting her bottom lip. She trailed kisses down his throat to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. When she felt James tense at her lips on his bare pecks, she ginned.

"Found the weak spot have I?" she smirked, trailing her delicate fingers down the spot she was kissing.

"This is new" James groaned, arching a little into her touch.

Lily looked at James with a curious face. What did that mean?

"Can... I be... honest with you?" James breathed as Lily's kisses became wetter and more desperate, using her teeth gently.

"I sure hope so"

James pulled her up to his eye level and kissed her cheek affectionately. "All the other girls... well" he trailed off, trying to keep his focus "I've only been with two other girls"

"But I tho-"

"No" James sighed, "I'm all talk; the summer fling, it was only a two day thing. There I said it. Call me a liar and how I'm all talk. Laugh" he felt embarrassed.

Lily leaned closer to him, brushing her lips against his, staring into his beautiful hazel eyes. "Can I be honest with you, James?" she whispered. He nodded.

Lily smirked, running her hand up his thigh. "I've never been with anybody..._**ever**_" she whispered seductively, giving his ear a playful nip.

James gulped, giving a throaty groan. Lily Evans, his girlfriend was a...**virgin**!

Lily got up and put her school robes on "Come on" she said, pinning her badge on "we have a ball to plan and there's no way anything going to get done with us snogging and groping on the couch!"

"But Lily" James whined

"The All Hallows Eve Ballis coming up in less than two weeks; we want this year to really count so we need good, fresh ideas. Please write this down... curfews are as follows, first and second years are to leave at 9:30; third and fourth years can stay until 10:00; fifth years leave at 10:30 and sixth and seventh years can leave whenever they feel the need to" Lily said to the group of fifth and sixth year prefects.

"5th year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, you are doing the décor with 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin; 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin are in charge of music along with 7th year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, clear?" James asked. Everyone seated around the table nodded, scribbling the information down.

"Any questions?" Lily asked; no one had any.

When almost all of the prefects were gone, a 6th year Gryffindor came up to Lily. "Yes Anthony?" Lily said, cheerily, collecting the bits of parchment with ideas for the ball on them.

"Lily, I was wondering," Anthony said nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor.

"Mmm hmm?" Lily prompted, taking a seat next to him.

"If...if you wouldn't mind helping me in Muggle Studies?" he blushed.

Lily smiled at the dark-haired boy. He was tall, good build and very good looking. But she liked James better; his eyes; his hair... it looked so hot with he had it ruffled all the time... not like she would ever tell James that, for it might make his ego a little bigger, if possible.

"Of course" Lily grinned and gave Anthony a quick hug before he left.

James came over to her, and wrapped his arms around her protectively, kissing her forehead, "What did Fliming want?" he asked.

"Help in Muggle Studies" Lily replied simply, resting her head on James' shoulder.

"Where?" he asked.

"Muggle Studies" Lily said slowly, as if talking to a three year old.

"No... I mean, where does he want you to help him?" James asked, eyebrow raised.

"The Gryffindor common room I assume" Lily said in an obvious way.

"Okay" he sighed; he didn't trust Anthony Fliming... especially with his Lily.

The next day, James made sure he knew where Anthony and Lily were at all times. There was something about Anthony Fliming that James didn't like, at all. He wasn't going to leave his Lily him alone. Ever.

"Hey Moony" James whispered to Remus. Remus held up his hand, telling James to wait.

"What's up?" Remus whispered, making sure McGonagall didn't hear or notice them talking when they were supposed to be finishing up their note-taking.

"Here" James mouthed, carefully pushing a folded bit of parchment in his direction. Remus took it and read James' scratchy handwriting:

Moony,

Lily is tutoring Anthony Fliming in Muggle Studies. I assume in the Gryffindor common room. I don't trust Fliming so be sure to keep a close eye on him please? Just don't make it too noticeable, I don't want her thinking that she's the one I'm getting you to spy on. I'd do it myself but it's too obvious.

Thanks, Prongs

Remus nodded to James, stuffing the letter in his inside robe pocket.

James then gave Sirius the same note, who agreed, making an unusual smirk that kind of worried James a bit.

A/N: so whatcha think? A new chap coming up soon! Smooches! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!


	7. Agent Notsoobvious

Ch.7 "Agent Notsoobvious"

**Later that night in the Gryffindor common room**

"Szirius daaling, vwhat are yoo dooing?" Nichole asked Sirius, flipping her raven hair, and batting her blue eyes at him in a flirty way.

Sirius, who was in a kaki trench coat which was obviously way too large for him was also wearing 'disguise glasses' _((A/N: the ones that have the big square rims, thick eyebrows and moustache and unnecessarily large nose))_, replied in an exasperated tone "Don't call me that! It's Inspector Seekandspy!" (A/N: see-ken-spe) he then ripped out a business card, which looked mostly like a torn piece of parchment and handed it to Nichole, it had his name on the front scribbled in his messy handwriting.

"Szeek an Spy?" Nichole giggled.

"**No**!" Sirius exclaimed, he then dropped his voice, making sure that no one else could hear "**_Seekandspy_**"

Nichole rolled her eyes then looked to Remus who was reading _'Forty-Five Ways to Use Your NEWT scores in **Real** Life'_ with his feet propped on the table in front of him. "Might as well came himself Agent Notsoobvious" (A/N: not-soo-bvoius) Remus sighed, making Nichole look at him in a curious way. Remus then wrote it down on the other side of Sirius' "business card" and handed it to Nichole. She read the name and started giggling more.

Sirius pondered about the new name and then after a moment, exclaimed, "I like it! Sounds like that big mountain that explodes in Italy!"

"Mt. Vesuvius?" Remus asked.

Sirius paused a brief moment, with a curious expression lingering his face before answering with a simple "No, not quite, but that's okay"

"Szirius, you realize zat it izz 'Not zso obvious?" Nichole asked, smoothing down her long hair, with a playful glint in her eyes that made Sirius almost forget about what James wanted him to do and take Nichole upstairs to... he wasn't going to finish that thought, and recovered quickly when a first year ran by him, accidentally stepping on his big toe.

"Ouch!" he whined, he then looked at Nichole "Its Notsoobvious, Nichole" he exclaimed, "Get with the program" he was now snapping his fingers repeatedly with every word.

"Here we are" Remus sighed, indicating that Lily and Fliming coming into the common room and taking a seat next to each other at one of the big couches next to the fireplace. Sirius immediately retrieved his omnioculars out from one of the many pockets weighed down in his trench coat.

"Eight O'clock, right on time" Sirius mumbled, scribbling something one a bit of parchment and pressing his eyes to the omnioculars once again.

"Padfoot" Remus sighed, shaking his head "there was no set time"

"Shh" Sirius replied "I'm concentrating"

"Try not to strain yourself" Remus smirked, returning back to his book.

"8:05" Sirius said in his 'detective' voice, which was unreasonably low and a bit disturbing. "Anthony Fliming is sitting about... one meter away from Lily Evans... at an angle of about thirty seven... and four fifths degrees... Celsius." He said as he wrote something on the bit of parchment.

"Umm... nevermind" Remus shook his head, trying not to laugh at his friends' temporary lack of common sense.

"Hey" Sirius muttered after some time, pressing his eyes harder against the omnioculars, "why is he moving closer to Lily? Wait a minute... he's moving his arm around her, Moony." Sirius turned to Remus, raising an eyebrow at his fellow Marauder. "Austin, we have a problem" Sirius said behind his hand, trying to imitate something he saw in a Muggle movie one time and trying to make his voice scratchy, as if he were talking on a walkie-talkie.

"Huston, Sirius" Remus said, pinching the bridge of his nose "Huston" he then looked to Lily and Anthony, she was shrugging his arm off her shoulders and trying to scoot to the other side of the couch, but Anthony did it again, this time giving her a flashy smile. He whispered something in her ear that made Lily blush and scoot away, giving him a look between disgust and shock.

"That's my cue" Remus muttered, walking to the couch across the room and smiled at Lily.

"Hey you" she smiled up at him.

"Hey" Remus grinned, then looked to Anthony, who was looking a bit uncomfortable and frustrated at Remus. Remus smiled inside. "Who is this?" Remus asked, calmly.

"Oh, this is Anthony Fliming, I'm helping him in Muggle Studies" Lily replied, clearing her throat then tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Nice to meet you" Remus held out his hand; Anthony shook it and Remus noticed how clammy the guys hands were.

"Yes, well, I think we are done here, so I'm just going to go back to my dorm" Lily smiled and packed up her things.

"Want me to walk you?" Remus decided to jump at the chance before Fliming could.

"Sure, that would be great" Lily sighed. She turned to Anthony "See you later then" she said in a stiff tone.

"Thanks for walking me Remus" Lily grinned when they reached the tower entrance.

"No problem" Remus smirked, "I just didn't want ol' sleezball thinking he could get away with hanging all over my best friends girl like that"

"Yea, he is a sleezball, huh?" Lily wrinkled her nose, smiling "well, I guess I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yea, see you tomorrow." Remus and Lily hugged quickly and parted ways.

"Tell Ashlea I say hi!" Lily called to Remus who waved.

After Lily climbed back into the portrait entrance, Remus sighed and turned to a statue of a unicorn "Sirius, you can come out now" he smirked and Sirius came out, still in his detective gear. His foot got caught on the unicorn's leg, making him fall to the ground. "Why do I put up with this?" Remus chuckled, helping Sirius up.

"Because I'm me" Sirius grinned.

A/N: review people! How did you like it??? Sorry it was so short!! I'll do better next time!


End file.
